蔬菜總動員
蔬菜總動員 (pinyin: Shūcài Zǒngdòngyuán) is one of at least two Mandarin Chinese dubs of VeggieTales (the other being 蔬菜狂想曲), in the Taiwanese dialect. It was produced (or at least initially distributed) by a California-based Mandarin-language Christian media company Chuangshen (傳神) on January 5, 2000. Almost nothing is known about the production of this dub (due to lack of credits at the end of all episodes), and as of the identities of the voice actors are unknown. VeggieTales in the House was dubbed many years after this dub ended, although both share the same name. Translations and Voices Episodes #誰是好鄰居 (pinyin: Shuí Shì Hǎo Línjū) (Are You My Neighbor?) #恐懼終結者 (pinyin: Kǒngjù Zhōngjié Zhě) (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) #葡萄饒恕記 (pinyin: Pútáo Ráoshù Jì) (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) #小兵立大功 (pinyin: Xiǎobīng Lì Dàgōng) (Dave and the Giant Pickle) #外星人危機 (pinyin: Wài Xīng Rén Wéijī) (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) #火坑大逃亡 (pinyin: Huǒkēng Dà Táowáng) (Rack, Shack and Benny) #沙漠先鋒隊 (pinyin: Shāmò Xiānfēng Duì) (Josh and the Big Wall!) #聖誕玩具兵 (pinyin: Shèngdàn Wánjù Bīng) (The Toy That Saved Christmas) Trivia *References to the slime monster in Where's God When I'm Scared and Are You My Neighbor? are replaced with a monster of Chinese folklore known as the jiangshi. **During Oh, No! What We Gonna Do?, the line "We could use him as a footstool or a table to play Scrabble on" is replaced with a line stating that the wisemen would try to trick Daniel into going for a ride on a cart, possibly either to keep the flow of the song intact or because Scrabble is not well known in Taiwan. *A Chinese bootleg cover of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie can be seen as an Easter Egg on the Jonah 2-disc DVD. *The narrator in Daniel and the Lion's Den is a man, but only when talking. *It is very likely Jimmy is voiced by a woman. *Junior, Laura, and very possibly Larry have different voice actors for speaking and singing. *In Josh and the Big Wall!, Joshua and his men screaming along with the French Peas' laughter/screaming after that is left undubbed. *This dub uses a different (and entirely custom) foreign cut than the Arabic, Japanese or original Latin Spanish dubs. **In Rack, Shack and Benny, Dave and the Giant Pickle and Josh and the Big Wall!, the Silly Songs were after the stories and before the countertop outros. **In each episode, the credits are removed. There is also a sneak peek at the next episode in every episode (except for The Toy That Saved Christmas and Josh and the Big Wall!) before the contact info bumper. **In Rack, Shack and Benny, during the closing countertop, after Larry finishes reading the verse, the screen freezes, then cuts close up to Qwerty (despite the still reused from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?), and then a clip of Larry from the closing countertop of God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! was plastered over the screen, just before returning to the shot with Larry hopping back to the left of the sink. This edit was done to avoid localization with the English text on Qwerty's screen. **Every single episode has subtitles burned into the video, for both dialogue and singing. They are colored yellow for most episodes, and are colored orange for The Toy That Saved Christmas. *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! uses the same textless foreign cut from the Arabic dub. Gallery WGWIS Chinese VHS.png|Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (VHS) File:4719850951023.jpg|Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (VCD) WGWIS_Chinese_DVD.jpg|Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (DVD) GWMTFT Chinese VHS.png|God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (VHS) File:4719850951030.jpg|God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (VCD) GWMTFT_Chinese_DVD.jpg|God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (DVD) AYMN Chinese VHS.png|Are You My Neighbor? (VHS) File:4719850951016_500_500.jpg|Are You My Neighbor? (VCD) AYMN_Chinese_DVD.jpg|Are You My Neighbor? (DVD) RSaB Chinese VHS.png|Rack, Shack and Benny (VHS) File:4719850951061.jpg|Rack, Shack and Benny (VCD) RSaB_Chinese_DVD.jpg|Rack, Shack and Benny (DVD) DATGP Chinese VHS.png|Dave and the Giant Pickle (VHS) File:4719850951047.jpg|Dave and the Giant Pickle (VCD) DATGP_Chinese_DVD.jpg|Dave and the Giant Pickle (DVD) TTTSC Chinese VCD.png|The Toy That Saved Christmas (VCD) TTTSC_Chinese_DVD.jpg|The Toy That Saved Christmas (DVD) LBATFFOS Chinese VHS.png|Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (VHS) File:4719850951054.jpg|Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (VCD) LBATFFOS_Chinese_DVD.jpg|Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (DVD) JATBW Chinese VHS.png|Josh and the Big Wall! (VHS) File:JoshChina.jpeg|Josh and the Big Wall! (VCD) JATBW_Chinese_DVD.jpg|Josh and the Big Wall! (DVD) CCI27052019_7.png|恐懼終結者 VHS CCI27052019_6.png|葡萄饒恕記 VHS CCI27052019_5.png|小兵立大功 VHS CCI27052019_4.png|外星人危機 VHS CCI27052019_3.png|火坑大逃亡 VHS 1703155550413539323 4719850951085 500 500 cropped.jpg|蔬菜的快樂歌 4719850952136_500_500 (1).jpg|蔬菜的快樂歌2 External Links *The website *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (Part 1) *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (Part 2) *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (Part 1) *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (Part 2) *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! *Are You My Neighbor? (Part 1) *Are You My Neighbor? (Part 2) *Are You My Neighbor? *Rack, Shack & Benny *Dave and the Giant Pickle *The Toy That Saved Christmas *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! *Josh and the Big Wall! Category:International Category:VeggieTales in the House Category:VeggieTales Category:Localized Visuals Category:Dubs Released on VHS Category:Dubs in East Asian Languages